Guardians of Craftia
by Master Caxe
Summary: The world of Craftia had been a peaceful one until the God of Destruction had been released, now the many Armies have banded together to stop him and his evil forces.


**Hey guys, it's me, Master Caxe here with yet another story. I know what you're thinking, "Get back and write in the other ones you have posted you lazy $$!" Well, I have. But I recently got a job, so posting is even harder to do now, but I'm hoping that since it's summer, it won't be TOO hard. Now, some things before we kick this off: This is not going to be set using the normal Minecraft rules, nor will it use the character shaping either. This DOES use famous Youtubers, and I tried to capture their personalities as best as I could, but that MEANS: A. I don't want a bunch of people flaming others because of what Youtuber they like better. B. I don't any "Oh you didn't include this phrase, they ALWAYS say that." Guess what? Not here. And finally, I AM willing to accept a FEW OC's, HOWEVER: I want diversity, not a bunch of people trying to get into Sky Army. I will tell you in the next update of this when one Army has received enough OC characters. I do however, encourage my readers to suggest Youtubers I haven't heard of, I will gladly watch a few of their videos and fit them into the story. Now, without further ado, let's get this started!**

**-MC**

* * *

You've heard the rumors haven't you? That "He" is getting stronger, and they're starting to recruit at younger ages right? The minimum age is now fifteen. It was set last morning, the day right before Faction Initiation, and my birthday. Though, I'm not too bothered by it, I had wanted to join a Faction ever since I was nine. I'm Klyde, Klyde Weston. Today, like I mentioned earlier, is Faction Initiation Day, it's when the leaders of Craftia, my home, gather at the Training Hall to choose their new recruits for their Armies in the fight against evil. You see, my home has these things, "Gateways" I guess, to different dimensions. There's The Nether, which is sort of like a Hell I guess, and a place beyond that, called The End. We've sent teams into these realms, and they've all come back scared out of their minds. Until one day, when a miner had found a large cavern, inside was a temple. And in this temple was a force, something we shouldn't have messed with, but he did. He undid the seal, and what was known as the God of Destruction was released. We call him "Herobrine", along with him came his Generals: the leader of the forces from the Nether, W. I. Ther, and his beast from The End, the Ender Dragon. There's talk that there are more than these realms; that more gateways exist, and we just haven't figured out how to construct them yet. Anyways, I'm headed to the Training Hall; I've been training secretly since I was eleven. My mom, she isn't too happy that I want to fight, and I don't blame her, but I did it anyways. I just didn't tell her. As of right now, my strongest point seems to be Magic. Which is an unusual ability here in Craftia, we have Potions, but it's very rare for someone to be able to use straight up Magic. I turned right, the Hall is right in front of me when-

"_LOOK OUT! RUNAWAY SPACEMAN! JASON CONTROL YOURSELF, YOU'RE STARTLING ME!" _I quickly ducked to avoid the oncoming collision, the two figures crashed into the wall of an old building that no one has lived in for years. As I looked back, I noticed something else, I _know_ these two. They're some of the most famous Commanders here in Craftia; out of the debris, the blue-clad spaceman in the first to stumble out, holding his head in pain.

"Damnit Sky, what did you press? I didn't even know I could go into Hyper Gear." He asks. Next to appear is the brown-haired warrior; he is easily recognizable by his gold and purple medallion.

"How the fuck should I know? I saw a budder button and pressed it."

"Don't touch buttons on my back next time….Show me what button it is so we can do it again." The spaceman said with a hint of excitement in his voice. These two are leaders of two of some of the most powerful Armies here in Craftia. The one clad in blue armor is Jason, or Commander TrueMu. He leads the Galaxy Army. The one next to him is Sky, possible ADD and ADHD leader of the Sky Army. They must be heading towards the Hall, but, they're kind of late…

"H-hey, shouldn't you guys be at the Hall by now? The ceremony is about to start." I said. Sky's face lights up in shock, before he turns around to dash off once again.

"Jason! We gots people to judge! And maybe food to eat!"

"Right behind ya, Sky! Hey kid, how come you aren't there already?" Jason asks. Then it hit me…

"_OH SHIT I'M GONNA BE LATE!" _I took off quicker than Sky did when he realized the time; Jason trailed not too far behind me, which wasn't fair considering his jetpacks.

.

.

.

.

**~later, the Training Hall~**

After we arrived in probably one of the most frantic ways ever (we had crashed into the opposite wall of the building because Jason figured out Hyper Gear…), I went on to sign in while Jason went to take his place in the Commander's Booth up above the field.

.

.

.

.

**~Ten Minutes Later~**

"_**Would those participating in the Sorcerer Army try-outs please report to the field at this time."**_The announcer called, this was one of the others I had thought about joining, but decided against. They're a really skilled Army too, most of them are expert potion brewers and a select few can use Magic too. Their leader, Setosorcerer, though most just call him "Seto" is one of those few, along with his Generals. Currently, he has five that can use Magic. As I watched the try-outs continue; those that Seto selected were immediately sent to the Army's section of the Hall. Many other try-outs proceeded as well, including those for the Froggers, Brothers, Radiations, and the Cavemen Armies. Finally, it was time for three of the most powerful Armies to have their pick of the new recruits. "_**Those participating in the Dead, Star, and Sky Army try-outs please report to the try-out field at this time." **_ Finally, it was my turn! See, I had applied for all three of these when I turned fourteen, but they told me I couldn't actually try for them until a year later. I followed the large mass of potential recruits onto the field where the Commanders would no doubt be watching intently.

"_Jason, why is there a pig in here?"_

"_I thought Jeffery might've wanted to see the try-outs."_

"_Jeffery? I killed him last time."_

"_Yeah, I remember that!"_

"_WHY IS THE MUDKIP IN HERE?!"_

"_Hey, shut up!"_

Oook, maybe not as intently as I'd thought… Anyways, everyone gathered in the center of the field, those that really followed these Armies were already shouting their praise to the Commanders. I knew quite a bit about these three as well, but I wasn't a psycho like everyone else…Soon a beacon was lit up and from the light came the projections of Sky, Jason, and the leader of the Dead Army, Deadlox, and some other guy…Maybe the Mudkip that Sky had mentioned before?

_"Hey guys, it's me, Sky!"_

_"And Jason!"_

_"And me, Deadlox."_

_"And-"_

_"SHUT UP MUDKIP."_

_"YOU SHUT UP."_ Soon the two were wrestling, Deadlox sighed before punting the both of them out of the screen shot.

_"Now, as you are all aware, this is our trial to join one of our Armies. Now, to do that, we've set up some really tough mobs for you to fight in any way you choose to. Just don't, die you know?"_ He explained. Mobs are what we fight; they are the monsters of Craftia. We only have a few in this time but you can get more through the usage of Mods. Mods are these spherical devices that when used, unleash new or ancient Mobs that will fight for whoever wields their Mod.

_"That's right!"_ Sky said, behind him we could hear muffled yells, closer inspection of the projection revealed that he had tied up the Mudkip that for some reason, was wearing a suit. "Today, we have brought out the Mutant Mobs Mod, and they will be your opponents, you have a choice between the Mutant Zombie, Mutant Creeper, Mutant Enderman, or the Mutant Snow Golem. To fight these, simply tap on the icons that will appear on the screen in the center of the field. You will have five minutes to defeat your opponent and prove to us that you're worthy of being a part of our Armies. So yeah… Good luck and stuff, may the Power of Budder be with you!"

_"Oh, hey Sky! It's that kid we ran into!"_ Jason had been surveying the field of potential recruits while Sky gave his monologue about our Trial, and had finally settled his eyes on me…Er, I think.

_"Holy shit it is! Hey, Hey Kid! Heeeeey! Look, look over here! Right here!"_ I looked up to see the two waving like two-year olds, I smiled and waved back. I then noticed the daggers I was getting from everyone else's staring that I quickly dropped my hand and my head.

_"Now, without further ado and yadda yadda, let the Trail commence!"_ Deadlox announced. We were all herded off the field save for the one that had been chosen to go first. He wore a black jacket with metal studs going up the sides, his pants were a dark gray fabric and his shoes were black save for a single red slash. His hair was a light brown and his eyes were a dull gray. He seemed pretty confident in his abilities.

"Challenger Rogue, what will be your opponent?" Sky said in a dramatic voice."

"The Enderman." Was his only response. Overhead, the screen had projected itself to show everyone in the Hall what was being selected. Before disappearing again, it showed an image comparing the Mutant Enderman to the size of an average adult. It had dwarfed the adult to the point that was an ant to him. I took in a large breath, the Endermen was what I wanted to fight as well, but seeing the size of it now, I was a little uneasy.

_"Mutant Endermen it is, nice choice, Sky couldn't even defeat one by himself."_

"Hey! You didn't help me; you beaned me with a snowball!" Sky countered. Deadlox shrugged as he cued up the materialization of the Enderman.

_"**Mod number 4.3.1., Mutant Enderman!"**_ There was a flash of dark purple light as the Mutant Enderman materialized. It made even the normal Endermen look small; the boy in the field looked undeterred though. From his jacket pocket he pulled out a small glowing red sphere. "Ok Rogue, you may begin! Don't die; we aren't responsible for that and junk." The clock appeared in the projection and began counting down.

"**Mod number 3.2.1., Assassin Mode!"** In a blinding flash of white light Rogue had initiated a Mod Shift. Mod Shifting changes the physical appearance of whoever wields it for as long as they can maintain it, and judging by how easily he fell into the Shift, he has been practicing with this one. The light faded to reveal that he now wore clothing similar to that of an Assassin. Without second thought, he charged the beast that had been unaware of his presence at the time. When the hidden blade in his sleeve connected with the Enderman, it let out a loud roar and swiped at the boy, flinging him to the end of the arena where his body created a crater.

"Ooooh, that looked like it hurt." Deadlox commented, the others could be heard murmuring in approval. Rogue climbed out of the crater and rubbed the side of his head where the Enderman must have struck him. He rushed the creature again with speed that caused him to resemble a streak of white light as he dashed around the creature landing strike after strike. Once he landed he pulled out another sphere that shined with a dark light.

"**Mod number 4.2.1., Ninja Arts Mode!"** The dark light from the sphere had transferred from the orb to his hands. When the light faded, the assassin gloves that he had previously worn were replaced by a pair of black tattered gloves that began to pulse with an orange light. "**Terra Smash!" ** The teen brought both hands together before slamming them against the ground. Near the Enderman, four columns of rock forced themselves out of the ground to surround the beast. The teen brought his hands together, causing the four pillars of rock to slam into the Mutant. It let out a piercing shriek before gathering purple Ender energy around itself. In one motion, the Enderman had self-destructed, leaving nothing but a transparent purple glove.

"_Nice! Your time will be displayed above momentarily. You can keep the glove too if you'd like."_ Jason said. Everyone's eyes were skyward as the numbers appeared on the overhead projection:

_**4:15**_

"Four minutes and fifteen seconds?! That's impossible!" I muttered underneath my breath. There was another flash of light that revealed Rogue back in his normal form. He studied his time before beginning to walk off the field. I watched him, he didn't even look like he wanted to be here, much less compete. It was then that I noticed the guy next to me was signaling for me to move to the center of the field. I quickly apologized for not listening before running out to the field. We passed each other briefly, neither one giving any sort of praise or wish of good luck. I hadn't expected any either, and his look told me he didn't as well. Once he was off the field, the glass screen rose from its slot in the ground and displayed the four creatures I could fight. I studied the screen hard, looking over each Mutant's stats. The Endermen had the lowest speed, but made up for it with its high Magic and ability to teleport, an exciting battle for me if I went with it. The Zombie excelled in strength, but had a very low intelligence stat, which would make me feel a bit childish for fighting. Then I noticed the Creeper, and how all of its stats weren't shown, in fact, NONE of them were. I smiled, my opponent decided.

"_So kid, what'll it be?"_ Deadlox asked, I confirmed in my mind that this was the one I wanted to fight. With a small nod, I answered.

"My opponent will be the Creeper." There was murmuring throughout the field and in the Commanders Box too.

_"Are you sure about that?"_ He asked again. I nodded. The Commanders all sighed.

"_Well, it was nice knowing you then, __**Mod number 4.3.1., Mutant Creeper.**__"_ He cued up the creature, which appeared in a sickly green light. It was something straight out of a nightmare, the original Creeper moves on four small legs, this one had four elongated legs that split into two segments, with the ends of them all covered in a black soot-like material. Its face held the classic Creeper frown and blocky eyes. I smiled again and snapped my fingers, out of seemingly nowhere, five orbs of differing light began to swirl lazily around myself. I had also begun to rise off the ground a bit; this caught the attention of most of the people in the audience and everyone in the Commanders Box.

"_JASON! LOOK, HE CAN USE MAGIC! He's mine, I called him! Deadlox sucks to be you. He is going with me. I got dibs on that black haired boy!"_

"_You can't call dibs, Sky! He hasn't even finished yet, we don't even know if he'll be ALIVE." _Jason countered, the overhead projection flared up to show the Commanders bickering, Sky had his tongue out mocking Jason, while Deadlox was moaning about not having anyone in his Army that was capable of using Magic.

"_Hey, I don't have anyone in my Army either, well, up until now!" _Sky teased, Deadlox threw the remote that cued up the Mobs in retaliation. Something he hadn't meant to do, the remote had struck Sky, and pressed the buttons that summoned the other Mutant Mobs, which began to materialize.

"_Shit. C'mon guys, it's time we showed them why we're the Commanders!" _The…Mudkip said?

"_HOW'D YOU GET FREE?!"_ Sky shouted. Without an answer, the Mudkip threw himself out of the Box, landing next to me.

"My name's Husky, stand back, I'll handle this." The aquatic creature said. I was in shock; right before my eyes, was an upright walking AMPHIBIAN. I shook my head to refocus on the current situation. The Mutant Snow Golem had fully materialized and was now bearing down on us.

"**Crimson Flare!**" I shouted, the orb of red light snapped into action, swirling around the Golem before erupting into a large mass of dark red flames. The Golem let out a piercing cry; once the flames subsided we saw that only half of its body had begun to melt while the other part remained intact. "Looks like just regular old fires won't stop it completely." I said, Husky looked on flabbergasted.

"_REGULAR?!_ That was a NORMAL attack for you? What's advanced?!" he said, completely thrown by my comment. Up above, Deadlox had finally kicked Sky out of the Box, he flipped in the air to regain his stance before pulling out a golden sword.

"**Sword of Budder!**" He shouted, the blade began to glow with a pale yellow light, he then brought it down on the Golem, cutting it clean in two. He nodded to me and I picked up on the hint to attack.

"**Crimson Ashes!**" the orb of red light once again began to swirl around the two halves of the Golem, but instead of exploding, it began to dart in and out of the halves, leaving burning holes in them. I recalled the orb and smiled, hold two fingers together. "Bye-Bye." I snapped and the holes began to burn with dark red flames before causing small explosions on the halves, effectively eliminating the Snow Golem.

"You're definitely coming with me!" Sky said happily. I nodded in agreement. We then heard a loud moaning and looked to see that the Mutant Zombie had finished materializing and had one of its grotesquely large hands raised ready to bring it down on us. The Zombie began its attack before stopping suddenly; Sky and I looked over to see that Deadlox had intervened, his hands shined with a dark purple color.

"**Dead Possession.**" He then began manipulating the creature, causing it to bend backwards before having its spine snap, the Zombies normally bright red eyes died into a dull black before the Mutant began disintegrating into ash.

"SINCE WHEN CAN YOU USE MAGIC?!" Sky hollered. Deadlox promptly smashed his fist into Sky's face, sending him sprawling into the wall.

"Will he be ok?" I asked; a little concerned for my new Commander.

"Yeah, he'll be fine, I barely used any power. That was barely .2 percent."

"_He only used .2 percent to send him spiraling into a wall?!" _ I thought to myself, I suddenly had doubts about who I chose to partner up with…

"Damnit that hurt…" We looked over to see Sky picking himself up off the ground and crawling out of the crater that was caused by the impact. "Why'd you hit me so hard?! Jackass…" He whined. Deadlox scoffed.

"It wasn't Magic, it's a Mod that I had created for myself only. I call it the **Dead Mod version 4.1.2.** It lets me control certain aspects of things, like shadows for example." His hands began to shine with the same dark purple energy as they did before. He motioned over to the dead Zombie and began to pick at its shadow. As if nothing had happened, the lifeless body picked itself up and smashed its fist into the face of the Endermen, which spiraled through the air. "Get it now? C'mon Sky, you should've known it wasn't Magic, you have your own Mod too don't you?"

"Yeah, but mine is a WEAPON, not voodoo witchery!" He countered, the Endermen let out a shrill scream before reappearing behind Sky with one of its four fists raised high. Before I could react, it brought its fist down with scary speed. The Endermen connected with Sky, but he hadn't flinched a bit. I ran to his aid and saw that his back was covered in golden armor, something unusual since gold is a pretty weak metal in Craftia.

"**Budder Soul.**" The armor on his back began to squirm a little before molding itself over the Endermen's arm. The section that it did cover began to melt before it was nothing more than a puddle mixed with purple and gold.

"What did you just _do _to it?!" I exclaimed.

"Oh this? It's my Personal Mod, most Commanders have them. Though they tend to keep it a secret from each other, that's why I didn't know Deadlox had one, he's never showed anyone but the Generals in his Army. Mine is called the **Sky Mod version 4.3.1.** I am a **Budder Man**, meaning I can turn my body into budder whenever I want to, but it's not the same as the budder on Craftia, it's as strong as obsidian and diamond combined, and as hot as lava. Along with being made of extremely strong budder, I also have the **Sword of Budder**, which holds the same properties as the budder that makes up my body." Sky explained, I stood awestruck, and here I thought my own Magic was impressive. The Endermen, having taken advantage of the fact that we had momentarily forgotten about it, began to gather chunks of the arena and mold it into a sphere of rock and stone, it then hurled it at the four of us, there was a flash of blue and we looked to see Jason standing in front of us, the sphere of debris had vanished. Jason then readied a weapon before pointing it at the Endermen.

"**Star Gun!**" He then fired the weapon, which released a blue and yellow beam of energy that pierced the Endermen. Jason fired off several more shots, decorating the Endermen in holes, once he finished, the Endermen dropped, having no energy to initiate its self-destruct tact. "And this," he pointed to his suit and gun, "Is my Personal Mob, the **Galactic Warrior Mod version 4.2.3.** It equips me with an array of different weapons, and this suit that is resistant to everything here on Craftia or in the other dimensions. I can also fly, like you saw earlier today." He explained. I marveled at the four Commanders in front of me, each held a power within them that was proof that they were in fact the toughest alive. We all turned, all that was left was the Mutant Creeper, which had been biding its time by spawning large amounts of smaller Creepers.

"So, I think we should finish this in one big go, y'know, since they're all capable of exploding at any minute." Deadlox stated, as if to confirm his suspicion, one of the smaller Creepers began to hiss, signifying it was ready to blow.

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Jason commented.

"Yeah, teamwork!" Sky shouted.

"I'm down." Husky commented. Deadlox then looked towards me.

"You in?" I nodded my head in approval.

"After all, this is my Trial, what would I look like if I sat back and watched?" I asked. Deadlox chuckled at my comment before turning to face the only living Mutant.

"So, since we're all in agreement, how bout we make it interesting? We each get one attack, anyone that has to launch another attack buys lunch for the rest of us." The other Commanders nodded in agreement; of course they would, since they've got enough money to fund whatever they please. Regardless, I agreed to the terms. "Alright cool, you guys know the deal, one attack limit, make it count!" Deadlox then brought his hands together and began gathering dark purple energy; Jason had called up a different gun, this one taking the form of an enormous eight barreled cannon. The cannon began charging with blue-white energy as Jason readied to fire, Husky had pulled out two ordinary blocks of TNT, but closer inspection revealed that each side of the blocks had an orange "H" next to a blue "M", Sky had thrown both of his arms back, I watched as the limbs extended further and further back before I was unable to see his hands anymore. I snapped my fingers, causing the orb of yellow light to begin darting around in a skittish manner. Deadlox then launched his attack. "**Dead Cannon!**" He then fired a beam of the same dark purple energy. Husky then decided to add his own attack in.

"**Kipper Bomb!**" The two blocks of TNT that he had thrown suddenly expanded in size until they were both roughly the size of boulders, Jason's cannon then emitted a loud beep signifying it was ready to fire.

"**Galaxy Cannon!**" Each of the eight barrels then loosed a beam of blue-white energy that combined into a larger beam. By this time, Sky had pulled forward on his limbs, causing them to fly forward at blinding speeds.

"**Budder Bazooka!**" Both limbs rushed towards the horde of Creepers. The ball of yellow light had finally settled and had grown to twice its size. I placed both hands behind it and made a pushing motion.

"**Topaz Shock!**" The orb then rushed towards the horde of Creepers. When all of the attacks connected, they exploded with such force that it sent a shockwave rippling throughout the stadium. When the dust and smoke cleared, we saw that every Creeper had been dispatched. Sky brushed dirt of his pant legs before speaking.

"So, since Quentin used two bombs, I think he loses.

"Who's Quentin?" I asked. Every Commander faced me, a confused look on their faces.

"It's Husky, Quentin is his actual name. Most of the Commanders have pseudonyms. Like my actual name is Ty, and Sky's is Adam." Deadlox informed.

"But now that that's taken care of, Mudkip, you lose, so you're paying." Sky cut in, Husky stared at the warrior before slugging him in the face.

"If I lose, so do you, you used both of your fists!" He countered; Sky retaliated by smashing his foot into the amphibian's leg.

"My fists were joined together, your bombs were separate!" The two were soon pummeling each other while Jason, Deadlox, and I looked on.

"Guys, relax, I can cover lunch, even though I didn't do anything." The new voice belonged to a male, maybe older than me.

"Bajan, what are you doing here? I thought you were flying solo with Jerome?" Sky asked. The man he called Bajan stepped forward with a diamond sword rested on his back.

"I've never seen diamond in person before…Wow…" I said. Diamond is kind of rare for normal citizens to come across.

"I still am, but we're on a break after a journey into the Nether. So I thought I'd check out the Trials. Who's the Mage?"

"H-how did you-?"

"I'm a part of the Admin Bloodline; detecting Mages was one of their gifts."

"Admin Bloodline…?" I asked. I looked to Sky for any sort of information.

"Bajan here is related to the original creator of our world, better known as Admin. Through the generations, people have popped up with the Blood of Admin, there have been countless claims to this, but in every era, there is only one successor." The warrior explained. I studied the man before me, a veritable god on Craftia.

"What else can you do?"

"That's a secret." He chuckled. For some time the Commanders and Bajan talked, all asking Bajan how his journey in the Nether went.

"It went fine, we didn't find the general however, but we've sent Caveman there to keep an eye on the current Nether Fortress that we have overtaken."

"That would explain why none of us saw him today…" Deadlox commented.

"You know, I plan to take Sky Army to the Nether, with…Err….What's your name kid?"

"It's Klyde, Klyde Weston." I answered. Sky's face lit up as he resumed his conversation.

"Right! With Klyde here, we'll finally have someone capable of accurately hitting the Ghasts there." He said, face full of confidence.

"Well, I think by the time you go, I'll have left for the End, Jerome will still be there though. Just find and meet up with him." Bajan instructed.

"Right, meet up with Fluffy, got it!" Sky replied. I checked the time and noticed that it had gotten pretty late.

"Sky, I think I'm going to take off now."

"Oh right, in the morning there'll be someone to take you to Sky Army's base, make sure you take what you think you'll need."

"Got it, bye now!" I watched as the Commanders said their goodbyes before taking off in the direction of my home, something easily done since the Hall had pretty much been obliterated. On the way, multiple thoughts rushed through my head: The other combatants, the Trials themselves, the battle with the horde of Creepers, the Blood of Admin. Countless things had happened that I hadn't expected to happen so soon. Once I got home, I broke the news to my mother; she put up a fight at first, but finally congratulated me when I refused to reconsider. I decided that it was best that I head to bed after dinner and that I'd pack in the morning. Once dinner was over and I had headed into my room, I finally began to slow down; I hadn't bothered to change and instead crashed on my bed. I was finally in Sky Army!

_End Prologue_


End file.
